D TV
by troyandpepythegreat
Summary: Ren Vs Anyone!...A few years later and chap 5 is now online.episode 2..Formally knownathon PPL.! R&R DO NOT MISS IT IT'S HUGE!. no flames ok..its in script form and its a celebrity death match cross over enjoy.
1. match one canceled, raven takes on peppy

i dont own .............I SWEAR IT I DONT OWN ANYTHING.............except me maybe?

" it shows a a hispanic girl with long black, hair blue eyes and lightly taned skin wearing a black dress beside a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt and black pants"

girl: hello im sheila mcgrey.

boy: and im troy treece.

both: and your watching D TV!

" two sliver boxes appear in front of them and one has ron stopple in it growling in a kung-fu pose and in the second box it has josh mankey waveing"

troy: in our first match ron takes on josh in a locker room fight for...well im not sure yet?

" two diffrent boxes appear in the first one it shows kim possible smileing and in the second it shows bonnie growling"

sheila: and in our second fight kim possible a loveable hero takes on her sassy rival bonnie rockweller for title of best in show.

" it shows four diffrent boxes and one has yami in it growling the second one has kaiba in it sighing the third one has marik laughing in it and the last one has joey grining in it"

troy: then in ou EXPLOSIVE main event the yuigoh charaters take eachother on to the death!.. as retired pharoh yami takes on ceo kaiba who's takeing on joey wheeler the second rate duleist whos takeing on none other than marik isthar the physco of eygpt....yep one huge main event!

sheila: yep and our ref for all these fights until he dies or retires is troys pet slash friend peppy.

troy: YEP SO AFTER THESE COMERICAL'S WE WILL START D TV!

" it shows troy dazeing off"

sheila: uhhh troy were on.

troy: uhhhh...oh yeah welcome to D TV.....we have a great match up as ron stopable takes on josh mankey in a locker room fight!

sheila: yep its goofball vs hardball! " sheila makes puncheing motions"

troy: hahaha..indeed sheila...now lets go to alex kanich our reporter who is .....well reporting with ron.

" it shows a girl with a pink blouse and blue jeans with long brown hair and green eyes beside ron smileing goofily"

alex: ummm....im here with ron whos about to take on josh mankey.....ummm..ron why take on josh?

ron: well....for one he has made fun of me ever snice i could remember...and he trys to take kp from me repeatedly...im just tired and mad...tired and mad....so im just going to finsh him off...RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

alex: wow your pumped up.....well back to yall guys. " the camera goes back to troy"

troy: now thats what i call a pre fight report! " it shows sheila hanging up a phone"

sheila: uhhhhhh...troy mankey just called in he said he couldn't make it he's too busy...and he doesn't have the time to fight mentaly challenged people.

" troys eyes go big as he gasp's and yells at sheila"

troy: SHEILA THEN WHAT'S OUR FIRST FIGHT !

" sheila moves back scared and then grabs her mike and yell's to the crowd"

sheila: LISTEN EVERYBODY WE NEED TWO PEOPLE TO FIGHT..I REPEAT WE NEED TWO PEOPLE TO FIGHT!

troy: shut up sheila your makeing a fool of yourself.

voice: OOOOO...EEEEE..OOOOO...EEEEEE..OHHHHHHHH!

troy: what the hell's that?

" inside the ring raven baxter is waveing to the crowd wearing a pink blouse faded jeans and sneaker's"

raven: thank you...thank you....now im not going to fight but i just want to talk to all of you about..me.

" the crowd mumbles and groans"

" inside the ring a black cat wearing a whistle around his neck goes over to raven growling"

peppy: rave...you eithier fight or get out of the ring....NOW!

sheilas voice: peppy seems to be trying to get this under control.

raven: move out of the way cat im talking.

" raven kicks peppy into the turnbuckle hard"

raven: ok now.....

" peppy walks over to raven growling"

peppy: that's it...LET'S GET IT ON!

" the bell rings and peppy jumps in the air and rams raven in the face with his head makeing raven fall down "

peppy: take that!

" raven gets up and shakes off the hit as the crowd cheers"

troys voice: i bet raven didn't predict that...hahaha.

sheilas voice: troy its not funny you try too hard just be quite ok?

troys voice: oooh..ok..i guess?

raven: essh..dont have a hissy and no one hits me!

" raven picks up peppy by the tail and slings him around in circles and throws him into the turnbuckle hard"

raven: hahahaha....now people if yall want me to kill this cat say i!

" the crowd yell's i"

raven: ok..got to give the crowd what they want?

" raven walks to peppy weakly getting up"

raven: i predict...your missing a kidney.

" raven punches into peppys stomach and pull's hard and pull's out his kidney as his eyes go big"

sheilas voice: oooooo...a kidney pie punch..a rare move that i havent seen in a while.

troys voice: indeed..but this fight is far from over.

" peppy gets up as raven is showing off his kidney to the crowd"

peppy: ok you asked for it!

" peppy walks into the cornner and takes off his collar and throws it like a frisbee makeing fly it into the air and into ravens arm sliceing it off and raven screams loudly"

peppy: ill allow it!

raven: ahhhhhh...oww..why didn't i predict that!

peppy: predict this witch!

" peppy jumps onto ravens back and plunges his paw into her back and pull's hard twice then fall's onto the ring floor holding a spine"

raven: im...im...im..raven and..i..can..predict.....

troys voice: and raven's spineless in seattle.

" ravens eyes go big as she fall's down and stops moveing then the bell rings."

peppy: THE WINNER.....WELL ME I GUESS!

" peppy waves to the crowd"

" back in the announcer booth troy and sheila are laughing"

troy: well a surprizeing turn of events...well at least it bought us time snice rons fight got canceled.

sheila: yep..and next its cheerleader vs cheer beater as kim possible takes on bonnie rockweller then our main event with the

yugioh charaters as they take on eachother to the death all that and more up next on D TV!


	2. match two begins, kim vs bonnie

I dont own kim possible or other disney charaters.

" It shows troy drinking a can of soda with sheila playing with her hair."

sheila: oh T-roy...we're back on.

" troy spits out his coke and throws the can away."

troy: welcome back to... D TV!.....and now to refresh things in our last match...

" it shows a instant re-play clip of raven fighting peppy."

troys voice: raven showed up for a talk..but peppy wouldn't allow it and after a few miss-judged words and a couple of threat's peppy and raven had a death match on thier hands.

sheilas voice: indeed..we thought peppy was going to have it when raven had a sudden attacks of pain for peppy..but he pulled through in the end with a "spine pull of hell." to put a end to ravens predictions once and for all.

" end clip."

" it shows troy and sheila laughing."

troy: yep this night was good but its going to get better with our match two!....as kim possible takes on bonnie rockweller!

sheila: yes we'll get into that later..but first i have been informed that none other than brick flag has entered the building.

" it shows brick flag wearing his football jacket and blue jeans wearing sunglasses waveing to the crowd before sitting down."

troy:........

sheila: what....i just..think...he's golden thats all.

" sheila sighs."

troy: ok...... whoa...look who elese is here!

sheila: where?

troy: behind brick.

" it shows duff killagain behind him eating pop-corn."

duff: hey fatass.

" duff kicks brick hard in his back makeing his glases fly off."

brick: hey!

duff: move boy your blocking my veiw!..i want to see that prepy witch kim possible get crushed.

brick: well just ask don't hit.

" duff kicks him again."

brick: thats it your dead!

" brick try's to punch him but duff dodges and punches brick across his face."

duff: hahaahhahaha.

brick: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

" brick takes out a pocket knife and aims it at duff but just then peppy runs over to them growling."

peppy: guys...guys... if yall two want to settle this i declare that yall take it outside now!...or come back here some other time for a deathmatch.

" brick puts his knife up and takes a deep breath."

brick: ok.....duff when a opening opens up here.....IM GOING TO SMASH YOUR SKULL IN !

" brick walks off growling leaveing duff shruging."

" back at troy and sheila."

troy: well that was interesting?...but right now our fighters are entering the ring.

" it shows kim run down the asile of crowds then jumps into the ring wearing her mission uniform with her hair in a ponytail."

" the crowd cheers and kim waves to them smileing."

kim: thank you.....thank you.

sheila: theres kim sweet as ever.

troy: dont look now but here comes bonnie.

" it shows bonnie entering the ring wearing red high-heels and a bright blue dress."

" the crowd boos and bonnie frowns and sticks the finger."

bonnie: screw you all.

troys voice: well sheila i heard that bonnie challenged kim here after kim tried to do a cheer with out her permission.

Sheila's voice: yeah.....you get too into looking these things up....all i care about is that they're here ready to tear each others heart's out.

troys voice: sure.....well its time for the match...lets go to the ring.

" kim and bonnie are growling at each other with peppy in the middle of them holding to his side."

peppy: listen up...i just had my kidney removed by a freak....so all i want now is to hear a story about a snoby cheerleader that wanted to take on a hero cheerleader in a fight to the death and all this little cat could say is.....LETS GET IT ON!

" the bell rings and peppy leaves the ring and kim and bonnie confront each other growling."

bonnie: ok..miss perfect i got somthing to tell you the cheersquad is mine and no one takes it from me..ok!

" bonnie punches kim in the face makeing kim fall on the ground hard."

bonnie: oh im sooo sorry i didnt mean to punch you.

" kim gets up staggering some noding to bonnie."

kim: its all right bonnie i know you didn't mean it.

bonnie: yeah i didnt mean to punch you i meant to do this.

" bonnie punches kim in the stomach then grabs kims hair headbutts her hard with a crack then kicks kim into the turnbuckle hard causeing kim to lose balance and fall on the rings matt again while bonnie waves to the crowd happily."

troys voice: why is kim not fighting?

sheilas voice: well i got a good reason for that question troy you see kim is god natured at heart while bonnie is bad natured and probley was raised under a thousand black as night moon's so to be honest bonnie has edge in this fight.

" kim gets up staggering and walks to bonnie and pats her back softly and bonnie turns around."

kim: well bonnie im glad your takeing it so well.

bonnie: what well?

kim: well i heard that you had STD's..but its allright becuse if you treat it fast enough it will heal.

bonnie: you son of a bitch.

" bonnie grabs kim by the neck and begins choke her while growling."

kim: " gasp."...bonnie..." gasp." ... um before you...you know snap my neck therefor killing me could we just get one picture together...you know for old times sake?

" bonnie looks confused and lets kim go and begin to think about it as kim walks to the cornner of the ring and looks for somthing."

bonnie: i dont know my hair looks kinda bad and i have some of your blood on me...but what the heck c'mon lets get a pic...uhh kim?

" kim walks out of the cornner carrying a very small camera in one hand and a axe in her other and goes to bonnie smileing."

kim: well i have a problem bonnie you see...i have a small camera but it can only take little picures at a time.

bonnie: what do you mean?

kim: well for exsample i can take a picture of your arm...if its like this!

" kim slings the axe at bonnie's arm and slices it off swiftly with blood squirting everywhere and bonnie screams loudly as kim takes a picture of her arm twiching on the ring floor."

kim: you see now bonnie what i mean...and just in case you dont understand again ill show you again.

" kim slings the axe at bonnies leg sliceing it off quickly as more blood squirts everywhere as bonnie falls to the ring floor on her knee screaming loudly in pain and kim takes another picture of the body part."

kim: ....whats that bonnie?....you still dont understand...well ok ill show you only one more time...ok here it is.

" kim slings the axe strongly at bonnies head sliceing it off with blood squirting everywhere as bonnies body fall's to the ring floor with a thud as the crowd cheer's."

kim: bonnie?....bonnie?.....huh i guess she doesn't want a picture?

" the bell rings as peppy walks to kim who is smileing covered in blood."

peppy: the winner...kim possible...good job

" it shows troy and sheila in the anouncer booth smileing."

troy: there you have it another exsiteing match.

sheila: yep and next its going to be even more exsiteing as the yugioh cast goes at each other necks...so stay tuned to D TV!


	3. Main Event, Yugioh Duelist Showdown

I do not own CD or Kp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It shows Troy and Sheila dazeing off in thier booth before looking to the camera."

Troy: Oh...welcome back to...D TV!.

Sheila: Indeed and welcome to the final match of episode one.

Troy: Yes tonight we saw Raven lose to a cat, and Kim go axe physcopath on bonnie...But nothing will compare to our main event tonight...IN A EGYPT DEATHMATCH OF HELL!.

" Sheila blinks slowly."

Sheila: Did you have to yell that?

Troy: Yes sheila I did it added more pazazz to the match.

Sheila: Uh...huh lets' go to the ring shall we.

" It shows' the ring filled with sand with mini pyramid's scattered through it with one yugioh character in each cornner waiting as peppy enters' the ring looking dizzy as each character goes to the middle of the ring to listen."

Peppy: Ok listen I need to get to a vet and get this wound checked out now if you four are going to pussy willow around my ring and take forever to fight I will...repeat...I will kill your sorry ass on the dot now I want a quick...clean and old school fight so if I may say so...LET'S GET IT ON!

" The bell ring's as the camera goes to the booth."

Sheila: Why did you have sand put in the ring troy?

Troy: Well that sand is really from eygpt and it is not only a good touch to this theme match but if no one is killed every five minute's it will summon a duel monster from the shadow realm and it will kill one person on the dot.

Sheila: And you belive that will really happen?

Troy: I don not know I just read it in the booklet but lets' hope it does happen.

" Back in the ring it shows yugi, kaiba and marik huddled up as joey looks' confused in his cornner."

Troy: What could those three be up to?

Sheila: Looks' like they're making a plan to me.

" It shows kaiba walk over to joey."

Kaiba: Sorry joey but we have decided that your dueling skill's are just to low your out of here.

" Joey backs up into the turnbuckle as kaiba, yugi and marik surround him and begin punching him from all sides as he fall's to the ground where they start kicking him hard on the ground."

Troy's voice : The horror!...they are beating joey to death with a three on one massacure...I just can't watch!

" Next marik picks up joey bleeding all over and throws him up into the air where he lands on the turnbuckle impaleing him through the chest as his body goes limp after a few twicthes."

Sheila's voice : Joey is no longer a second rate duelist but a second rate deadman hahaha.

" It shows kaiba looking at yugi with hate in his eyes."

Kaiba: That's it you think you can duel huh?...you think your the best huh?...YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON HUH?

Troy's voice : Big talk from kaiba but can he follow up on it?

Yugi: Kaiba we do not have to do this we can be friends.

" Yugi holds out his hand to kaiba who just blinks slowly."

Kaiba: F.u you asswipe.

" Kaiba picks up yugi by his shirt collar and headbutt's yugi in the face hard causeing yugi to have a black eye kaiba then continues to headbutt him over and over in the face."

" In the booth troy and sheila are watching in awe,"

Troy: How many headbutt's can a midget sized duelist take!

Sheila: Ummmm...so far I have counted 16.

" Troy sweatdrop's."

" Back in the ring kaiba is headbutting yugi in his face that his black and blue gushing out blood as his body is not moveing."

Troy's voice: Being a Ceo kaiba's hard head is giving him a sure advantage.

" Kaiba goes in for another headbutt but yugi tilts his head down and kaiba headbutts his spikey hair hard as kaiba drops yugi to the floor and grabs to his face in pain."

Kaiba: Im blinded!

Yugi weakly: I did not want to do that but you left me no choice.

Troy's voice: Yugi's sharp as nail's hair has given him just the chance he needed.

" Yugi take's out a card from his pocket and hold's it outward towards kaiba walking around with cut's on his face blindly."

Sheila's voice: And he has taken out a card but for what?

Troy's voice: The sand's power may just be able to activate now.

Yugi: Dark...

" Marik comes up from behind yugi with his millennium rod and smahes it into yugi's skull causeing his brains' to fly everywhere before his jaw drops open as he fall's to the ground with the rod sticking out of his head as marik laughs."

Troy's voice: And the king of games' is out of here!

" Marik walks over to kaiba who is looking around punching air blinded."

Marik: Goodbye you fool.

" Marik punches kaiba in the gut over and over again until he hunches over in pain holding to his sides."

Sheila's voice: Marik is takeing control of this fight like the pharaoh he is.

Troy's voice: Sheila that was yugi the pharaoh is dead marik is a tomb keeper.

Sheila's voice: Huh really wow I should have paid more attention to my announcer note's.

" As kaiba is hunched over marik bends down and then jumps into the air skull bashing kaiba in the head hard causeing the top of his skull to fly off with chunks of his brain before he fall's to the ground."

Troy's voice: Oh My God agood move " The tomb keeper smash" A move rarely seen out of egypt.

" Peppy walk's over to marik who has blood splattered on his face grinning like a madman."

Peppy: The winner is Marik!

" The bell ring's as peppy points to marik who is laughing loudly."

Marik: Fool's you shall all die by my hand!

Peppy: Maybe so but you got to wait for a diffrent match for that now get out of here you nut.

" Marik walks to yugi and yank's on the rod pulling off yugi's head as he carries the head connected to the rod out of the ring with him."

" Back at the booth troy and sheila are laughing."

Sheila: That was one hell of a main event!

Troy: Yeah but we did not see if the sand really was cursed or not.

Sheila: Troy maybe in a diffrent match, maybe in a diffrent match.

" Sheila pat's troys' back as he sigh's deeply."

Troy: Im troy treece.

Sheila: And Im sheila mcgrey.

Troy: Goodnight Goodfight.

" The screen goes black."


	4. Match one, Lizzie vs Miranda vs Gordo

I do not own any disney character's or any other's except my own...ANYWAY IT'S JUST CARTOON'S AND PEOPLE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It shows a dark screen as three silver boxes appear One has a blonde girl wearing a pink tank top and faded blue jeans with a berret on her head smileing, The second has a tan girl with black hair wearing a blue top and blue jeans holding her fist up mad, The last box has a guy in it with black curly hair wearing a white shirt and baggy pants growling."

Troy's voice: Tonight on D TV!

" It shows Troy wearing his tux oufit sitting beside Shia LaBeouf wearing a black shirt and red jeans with a mic in his hand's in the booth."

Troy: Welcome to episode.2. of D TV!...Im Troy Treece sheila mcgrey is sick so Im here with Shia LaBeouf other wise known as Louis stevens from "even stevens" Welcome shia.

Shia: Please call me Louis.

" Troy blinks.'

Troy: Oooooooook?...Anyway tonight we have what we call " Formally Known-athon!"

Louis: If you have no idea what it means then it mean's we have people here who play other people on shows in which the fan's know them by the character's they play and not by thier own names...mostly.

" Troy blinks wide eyed."

Troy: Yeah what Louis said.

Louis: Please call me Shia.

" Troy sweatdrop's"

Troy: Anyway our first match is a shineing exsample of " Formally known-athon!"...As Hilary Duff takes on Adam Lamberg and Lalaine Paras in a three way to hell!

Shia: And thier names they are formally known as are " Lizzie Mcguire, Gordo " Gordon" and Miranda Sanchez.

Troy: Ok our first match victim's are in the ring lets check it out...And for non-confuseing purpose's we will name them off by thier beloved character's name's.

" It show's Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda around peppy in the ring looking mad."

Peppy: Ok you three this is my ring and...

" Miranda slaps lizzie across her face with a loud pop."

Peppy: What the hell I have not even rung the be...

" Lizzie punches miranda across her face with a loud pop."

Peppy: That is it!...

Troy's voice: If I have learned anything from my buddy peppy it is not to piss him off.

" Peppy takes out two pairs of handcuff's and put's the first one on gordo's right wrist and on lizzie's wrist and the second one on gordo's left wrist and on miranda's wrist.'

Peppy: If you won't stop hitting eachother putting distance between you two should work...now LET'S GET IT ON!.

" The bell ring's as miranda and lizzie play tug of war pulling gordo both way's in the middle as they yell at eachother."

Shia's Voice: Well it seem's gordo is the middle of a war he does not want to be in...You see when the female creature get's angrey they tend to become super powerfull and kill many innocent people take godzilla for an exsample.

Troy's voice: Interesting shia the reason these three are fighting is because they want to know who was the fan fav out of them three.

" It shows gordo getting pulled both way's real hard quickly as cracking sound's come from his arm's."

Gordo: Ladies please stop pulling and fight eachother if you must my arm's can't take much more of this!

Miranda: So be it baby!

" Miranda pulls' super hard on her side ripping gordo's arm off as it is now connected to her handcuffs dangling on the other end as gordo screams in pain."

Lizzie: Yes so be it baby!

" Lizzie pulls' super hard ripping off gordo's other arm as it dangles from her cuff's also as gordo screams again and runs off into the cornner in pain blood squirting from his arm socket's."

Miranda: Essh blondie at least make up your own threat!...stop copying me!

Lizzie: Im not coppying your sorry ass!

Miranda: Whatever try to copy this move.

" Miranda runs to lizzie and knees her in the belly as lizzie hunches over in pain before miranda grabs lizzie's head and smashes it into the ring's floor with a dull thud."

Shia's voice: I think it's safe to say that she will feel that one tomorrow and for gordo he will feel his for the next five to ten year's...hahahaha.

Troy's voice:Hahahaha...Indeed shia, Indeed.

" Gordo runs over to peppy on top of a turnbuckle watching the fight."

Gordo: Ref...you have to exclude me from this match c'mon I have no arm's!

Troy's voice: Gordo trying to take the easy way out.

Peppy: I've seen worst...You're still in this match kid.

Troy's voice: Denied!

" Gordo sigh's deeply as he walks over to miranda on top of lizzie punching her in the face over and over again with blood and bruises covering her face."

Gordo: Whatcha doing pal?

Miranda: Killing lizzie here!

Gordo: Cool.

Shia's voice: What could that gordo be up to now?

Troy's voice: He just better hope it's somthing that can save his ass.

" Gordo look's at miranda thinking hard with his eye's squinted slightly."

" The screen goes white as a cartoon lizzie is in a room bruised up bad."

C-Lizzie: I was getting my ass whiped badly but I know gordo has a crush on me so he should help me pretty quickly to be honest im in pain but it will not be for long.

" it goes back to the ring and miranda is still punching lizzie hard as her punches are slowing down as she pant's some."

Gordo: Got it!

Miranda: Got what?

" Miranda turns toward gordo as his foot comes up and hit's her in the jaw rippinng her head off sending it into the crowd as they grab it fighting over it quickly as miranda's body goes limp and fall's to the ground."

Troy's voice: That head is outa here!

Shia's voice: We have to give gordo his due's he may seem like a girl trap't in a man's body but if he puts his mind to it he can do damage such as hitting miranda's pressure point in the neck sending it off her body and into the crowd.

" Lizzie gets up and shakes off her damage with her face bruised and bloodly badly as gordo walks beside her."

Lizzie: Im sorry buddy but...

" Gordo kick's lizzie hard in the gut his foot going through her stomach with blood gushing out as removes it and some of her gut's fall out of the hole with lot's of blood."

Troy's voice: Damn I did not see that one coming gordo is a killing machine.

" Peppy walks to lizzie with tear's streaming down her cheek's and her lip quivering quickly."

Peppy: Time out...Liz can you go on?

Lizzie: I do not think so I feel really hollow right now.

Gordo: Wait if I couldn't quit she can't eithier!

Peppy: Hmmmmmmm...He's right there...the match goes on!

Shia's voice: Indeed that cat has some ref knowledge behind him... rule number eight billion and two of refhood states you can never be unfair and I think he has showed us this tonight that he is worthy to call the shot's.

" Lizzie is holding to her stomach in pain as gordo gets closer to her."

Lizzie: what do you want a car, a movie with you in it?...name it i will do anything...oh I know do you want to kiss...

" Gordo growls as he quickly kick's lizzie over and over again in her front as blood fly's everywhere he keep's doing his kick's in a blur of speed until he stop's and lizzie's front side look's untouched."

Lizzie: Me.

" Her skin on the front of her body explodes as all her organs fall to the ring's floor while lizzie goes cross eyed and falls to the ground with a hard loud thud."

Peppy: And...

" Peppy lifts up gordo's arm on the handcuff connected to miranda in the air."

Peppy: The winner is Adam Lamberg...er...I mean Gordo...err I mean...whatever the guy is the winner not the chick's.

" The bell ring's as gordo starts danceing in the ring."

" Back in the booth troy and shia are laughing."

Shia: That was a feel good match.

Troy: And two more are on the way.

Shia: Bring out the popcorn then with extra butter!

" Troy laughs"

Troy: Your the man shia.

Shia: Please call me Louis.

" Troy face fault's then gets up."

Troy: Whatever...Coming up is Ren from even steven's vs a unknown guest...On D TV!


	5. Match two, Ren's Free For All

I do not own any disney character's or anything and anything that offends people is not my fault or anyway related to me ...ANYWAY IT'S JUST CARTOON'S AND PEOPLE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It show's toy sighing in the booth beside shia eating a big bag of popcorn quickly."

Troy: Oh...Welcome back to D TV's " Formally Known-Athon!"...for those just joining us our first match was a trip and a bang as gordo killed his partner's in show biz to show he really was the best of thy best!

Shia: Thy?...what the hell is up with you?...No matter our next match is up now as Ren try's to save her ass from death.

"The camera goes to the ring where Ren is standing in the middle alone wearing a blue blouse and baggy jeans her hair let down with a smug look on her face."

Shia: Now who is fighting my former co-star troy?

" Troy laughs loudly as he then takes a deep breath and look's serious."

Troy: Her opponent is anyone from her..." Formally Known!"...Show!.

Shia: You telling me that she can fight anyone from even stevens?...That is bad ass!

" It shows peppy beside ren in the ring as the light's dim out slightly."

Peppy: Ren I loved your work on kim possible and your music...oh and just so you know im not some creepy fan cat I know your true name christy...So Lets Get It On!

" The bell rings as Ren looks around the ring waiting silently. before going back to the booth."

Shia: It seem's we have no taker's at the moment.

Troy: Not so fast Shia I see someone coming!.

" It shows a short kid jump in the ring wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans and yellow sneaker's growling."

Troy's voice: My god it is none other than Steven Lawrence otherwise known as Beans!

" Ren raise's her brow slightly as beans walks over to her."

Ren: Beans buddy what is up?

Beans: Because of you and your stuiped choice to from 3-D to 2-D I lost my chance to get my own show you never needed another show...YOU NEVER NEEDED IT!

" Beans kicks ren in the shin as she fall's to her knees quickly as beans clutches his fist tightly."

Beans: I call this one " Only enough room for one of us!"

" Beans quickly grabs ren by the hair and begens to punch her across her face hard with his spare hand before swiftly biteing her ear off as blood squirts out slowly as ren pushes away and kicks beans into the turnbuckle with a loud thud."

Ren: Ok steven you are dead!

" Ren walks over to beans and picks him up by his shirt collar off the ground then use's her spare hand to dig into the side of his face slowly before pulling and ripping off his face as blood pours out before beans goes limp then ren throws the body out of the ring."

Shia's voice: Christy or whatever we call her here is doing one hell of a good job now!

" Next it shows George Bell slide into the ring wobbleing and with his suit torn and hair messed up."

Troy's voice: That is george bell otherwise known from the show as the vile wexler.

Shia's voice: Maybe so but off the set he was a pretty cool guy but on stage do not get me started.

" Ren blinks as wexler falls to his knees in front of ren and begens to cry as he covers up his face with his hand's as peppy walks to him sighing."

Peppy: Wexler what's up man?

Wexler: Im out of a job and have no money that's "what's up"!

"Peppy sighs deeply before looking to ren."

Peppy: Ren wexler is to depressed to fight, Look for a job or live for that matter ren put him out of his despair please!

" Ren look's sad as her eyes narrow and tears form in her eye's."

Ren: I don't know what to say except...HELL YEA IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!.

" Ren kicks wexler in the face as he falls on his back with a crack before ren gets on top of him and jumps up and down quickly as cracking sounds come from his body as she just laugh's loudly."

Troy's voice: What is she up to?

" Ren stops as wexler looks beat up and is not moveing."

Ren: I need beat if im going to finish this.

" Foot loose music comes on as she dances around his body with grace and swiftness before jumping up in the air and landing on wexlers head with her shoe's crushing his skull in as his brain's fly onto the crowd then the music stop's."

Shia's voice: Ren seem's un-stoppable tonight.

Troy's voice: Oh no here comes the death...Nick Spano!...Formally known as Donnie Stevens!

" It shows donnie dressed in a white beater, baggy jeans and sun glasses sling himself into the ring beside ren who is wide eyed in shock."

Donnie: Ren I have been waiting so long to kick your perfect goodie goodie ass now nothing can stop me this is a dream come true kid!

" Donnie picks up ren off the ground and twirl's her around in the air before slaming her head first into the mat with a loud crack as donnie then waves to the crowd happily."

Shia's voice: Hey troy why is ren fighting anyway?

Troy's voice: Well I do not know if I should tell you yet.

" Ren gets up weakly blood dripping down fer face and in her hair as she walks over to donnie."

Ren: Ow you still pack a punch but get real do not be mad because im a real actress and your nothing but a punk.

" Donnie growls and grabs her arm before picking her up off the ground and slaming her body hard onto the mat with a loud pop."

Donnie: Your a dead woman ren you here me dead!

Ren: N...no I can't lose I need to win in order to get a deal with the producer's.

Donnie& Peppy: What?

Ren: The winner get's to be in a new movie right?

Peppy: No this is D Tv the only thing you win here is your life.

" Ren looks up mad into the announcer booth and galres at troy with rage."

" In the booth shia looks scared."

Shia: Please you crazy bastard you did not lie to christy did you?

" Troy gulps"

Troy: i had to it was the only way she would fight.

" Back in the ring ren gets up looking mad."

Ren: I could have been filming a new episode of kim possible but instead I have been wasteing my time fighting Loser's with no job's thinking they can do anything...TROY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

" Ren's voice echo's through the arena as she runs over to donnie and punches him over and over again quickly before grabing both his ear's and ripping them off swiftly as he screams in pain then she throws the ear's behind her as she clutches her fist then punches through donnie's face her fist coming out from the back of his head along with his brains as the bell rings and she takes her fist out letting the body fall to the floor."

Peppy: The winner is Christy Romano formally known as ren!

" Peppy looks to his side to see Ren gone from the ring."

Peppy: Where she go?

" In the booth troy and shia laugh."

Shia: Well troy when ren finds you your ass is grass.

Troy: If she finds me Im off to hide see ya.

" Troy runs off as shia stay's there blinking slowly."

Shia: Stay tuned up next in the Main Event is Monty Fisk Vs DNAmy...Only on D TV!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz R&R.


End file.
